What's Out There?
by Lunis
Summary: After the dealings with Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, and Kairi build another raft...
1. Waking Up

Lunis: OK! Here I go! I'm going to try to write a fanfic!  
  
Riku: Are you sure you're up to it?  
  
Lunis: ...no. I'm gonna try though. Okay, I haven't beaten Kingdom Hearts yet. I'm stuck at the Tarzan area, right after Jane and...what was her name...Terk?...whatever, right after they get kidnapped. STUPID VINES!!!!! Well I'm just gonna make it like at the end, everything is back to normal, and they're back at destiny islands. This fic is just gonna be about their everyday lives, but we'll see how it turns out...hopefully. It will probably have no plot. I'm probably just use this for practice. And just to be safe...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC ACCEPT MY NAME!...there.  
  
Riku: Would you get on with it already?!  
  
Lunis: I'm scared!  
  
Riku: -_-; C'mon we'll do it together, then. Lets count to three.  
  
Both: One...two...three!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Sora woke up in the morning well rested and ready for breakfast. He hopped out of bet and ran down the stairs. His mom was making toast, eggs and bacon for him. He grabbed the food, stuffed it in his mouth as fast as he could, gave a quick, "Thanks mom!" and ran out the door. He was always eager to see his friends.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Riku had woken up about eight minutes before and was now eating breakfast. He finished eating, put his plate in the sink and walked out the door. he walked out to the place where the raft used to be. The raft had been washed out to sea on the day they were taken to different worlds. In the rafts place were some planks of wood and a few other things. They were trying to build a new raft just to see what was out there, but they still have a long way to go before it's finished. He sat down and waited for the others to come.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kairi woke up in her bed and looked around the room. There were lots of pictures and things she made all on the shelves and the walls. She was an exceptionally good drawer. She looked at a drawing she especially liked, of her and her two best friends standing together, smiling. She got out of bed and fixed herself breakfast. When she was done eating, she left the house that the people on the island built for her, when they found her. (Lunis: I'll explain at the end of the chapter.)  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Lunis: Ya, I know; it's short, but I'm tired and they're probably all gonna be like this. Boring, huh? Well here's the deal about Kairi. The people on the island found her in a bout at sea when she was really little. She stayed at people's houses and they took care of her until she was old enough to take care of herself. Then they built her, her own house, and she lived there. That's kinda corny, but thats all I can think of, right now. Oh, BTW, if this is messy looking, then FF.net messed it up, so don't blame me. It was really neat when I typed it. Like? Don't like? Review.  
  
Riku: See ya next chapter! 


	2. Competition

Lunis: WAT!!! No reviews?! *sniff* I knew I wasn't good at this.  
  
Riku: Well, you have to give them time to read it! It's only been what...about a day?  
  
Lunis: Ya, I know. Hey people! If you don't like it, REVIEW and tell me! I just re-read the last chapter and noticed that it didn't flow too well, and there were a few type-o's . Oh well! This chapter, they'll actually do something besides yawn! The chapter starts now!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Sora ran across the beach to where Riku was sitting. "Hey, Riku! Is Kairi here yet?" "Nope, I haven't seen her yet," he replied. Just then Kairi came walking down towards the beach. "Hey Kairi!" Sora said, "Hi Sora; hi Riku! So, are we gonna work on the raft today?" "Actually, I thought we could go exploring," Sora proposed. "Sora, we'll never finish it if you keep being lazy like this," chided Riku, smiling. Sora made a face at Riku, who then stuck his tongue out back at Sora. Kairi interrupted their competition, "Ya, I think we should work a little on the raft; then we might have a little time, after to do what we want." "Alright, let's get started," Riku stood up and started collecting wood. Kairi sat down and waited for the other two to bring more supplies. "Hey Sora, how about a rematch for naming the raft?" "What do we have to do?" Sora asked. "Whoever gets the most wood in twenty minutes names the raft whatever they want," Riku answered. "Okay, you're on!" At that they both started running. "Wait a minute!" they both froze. "I'll time it. Both of you start on the count of three, then meet back here in twenty minutes. Ready? One.two.three!" and off they went. They both went back and forth, gathering wood and putting it in their piles. After twenty minutes, they stopped. All three of them turned to look at two very big, unstable looking piles of wood. "Well let's start counting!" exclaimed Sora as he excitedly pulled a few pieces of wood off the bottom of the pile. "Sora you idiot!" Riku yelled. "What?" Sora asked innocently as he turned around, "Oh." Then the two very big piles turned into one very big heap, after toppling over. A few minutes later "I think I should name it, since Sora messed it up!" complained Riku. "No way! That's not fair!" Sora whined. "It looks like you'll both have to agree on something," Kairi suggested. Then she walked away, and let them discuss it among themselves. There was a little mumbling and complaining, but then they started to discuss it. "Well, I wanted Excalibur, and you wanted Highwind; so maybe we can make it a mix between the two." Sora thought. "Highbur? Excaliwind?! There's no way I'm naming it that!" roared Riku. Just then, Kairi came back. "Alright! If you two cant agree, then I'll name it!" she demanded. "It will be called.-  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Lunis: Cliffhanger! I ended the chapter for two reasons. 1) I need time to think of what to call it. 2) Word document is messing up, and every time I try to type something else in the middle of my story, it erases some of the next word! So see ya next chapter!  
  
Riku: Wait!  
  
Lunis: WAT!  
  
Riku: Lunis doesn't own anything accept her name!  
  
Lunis: Oh ya, bye ppls! 


	3. Dream Cloud

Lunis: *hugging Riku so much, she's choking him* They like it! They like it!  
  
Riku: Gak...that's nice...would you let go?  
  
Lunis: Oh, okay. *lets go* I think I have an idea of a plot for my story, but I'm not telling! I got good, very helpful reviews. I'm not sure I understand that paragraph thing, so I'm gonna try something, and if it's wrong, tell me what to do differently. I'm gonna try my best at this, but I don't know what to write for this chapter, so if it's shorter or more boring than the rest, then you'll know why. And this headache isn't making things much better. I couldn't think of a good name for the raft, so if it's stupid...it's Kairi's idea!  
  
Kairi: *walks in* What?  
  
Lunis: Nothing!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
"It will be called...duck!"  
  
"DUCK?!" Riku exclaimed, right before being hit with Wakka's ball.  
  
Sora fell down on the ground laughing, while Kairi said "I told you!" and started giggling.  
  
"Wakka! " yelled Riku, getting angry.  
  
"What? It was just a little joke." he said and walked away.  
  
"Alright! I'll call it...Dream Cloud!" she decided.  
  
"Dream Cloud? It sounds so light and fluffy! It need a tougher name than that." Riku criticized.  
  
"Well you're gonna have to live with it." she retorted. "Okay, we have enough wood, now. Here." she handed them both a list. "Get the things on the list and bring them back to me."  
  
They both walked off in different directions.  
  
Later, Sora came back with his stuff and gave it to Kairi. Then, he went to go find Riku. Sora found Riku in his normal spot on the paopu tree.  
  
"Hey Riku, if we both think of a name together, do you think she'll let us change it?"  
  
"Nah, I think she really likes that name."  
  
"What do you think we'll find out there?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know; that's why we're going...to see what's out there." he answered.  
  
"Do you think we'll make it? Will we find any land? How long will -  
  
"I don't know! Why are you asking so many questions?" inquired Riku.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just excited. Kairi said that we might be done sooner that we expected. She said we gathered things really fast." Sora explained.  
  
"I would have won you know; if you hadn't destroyed the piles! Then we wouldn't have had to name it 'Dream Cloud!'" disputed Riku.  
  
"Well I don't think it's that bad. I'm kinda getting used to it. Besides, it could be worse; she could have named it Fluffy." he replied  
  
Riku burst out laughing, and Sora started to chuckle. Then, they went back to meet Kairi.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Lunis: Well, I feel good about this chapter. A little boring maybe, but it was fun to write! It seemed longer than usual. Maybe it's just the new way of writing the story. Thank you so much for the reviews! Bye!  
  
Riku: Lunis doesn't own anything accept her name.  
  
Lunis: That's getting tiring... 


	4. Videogames and Nightmares

Lunis: Agh. I'm so tired. I just woke up. Sorry, I took a long time to start writing this chapter. I've been really busy. One word.basketball tryouts.  
  
Riku: .That's two words  
  
Lunis: .  
  
Riku: Uhhh, Lunis?  
  
Lunis: . *asleep*  
  
Riku: Wake up!  
  
Lunis: *wakes up* Okay. Umm, people, I just found out that the row of numbers above the letters on my keyboard, only some of the numbers are working. o.O; Let me show you. I'm gonna press every key in that row, and only some are actually gonna work. Watch. 12347890 It's missing five and six and the punctuation marks on that row. See? See?  
  
Riku: Okay, back to the story comments.  
  
Lunis: Okay, my wonderful readers, if this chapter is more boring or stupid from the other chapters, it's because I'm so tired. Another comment, can you guys tell that I'm using an online thesaurus? I'm using it to try to not just put 'Riku/Sora/Kairi said.' And yet another comment.LOL! I know Dream Cloud s girly! It's supposed to be. Hehe, besides, that's what they get for arguing. Well, don't you think it's at least better than 'excaliwind' or 'highbur'?! o.O; I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna write yet, but I think this one will just be a chapter of little significance. We'll see! Oh, and just to get it out of the way, I don't own anything except my name. OH! Gasp! 5 and 6 are working now! Yay!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Sora and Riku walked back to where Kairi was standing.  
  
"So, you guys wanna come to my house for some videogames?" Sora offered.  
  
"Ya!" they both agreed.  
  
They walked to Sora's house and walked inside.  
  
"Hi, Sora, Riku, Kairi," Sora's mom greeted them.  
  
They all greeted her, back, and climbed the stairs. They walked into Sora's messy room.  
  
"So, what are we gonna play?" asked Riku. "You want Super Smash Brothers?"  
  
"Sure," Riku responded.  
  
They all grabbed a controller. Then, Sora put in the cartridge and turned on the Nintendo64. He chose the multiplayer game, chose a stock free for all, and picked Captain Falcon. Riku picked Link, and Kairi picked Jigglypuff. They chose the Pokemon tower to be their battlefield.  
  
"I'm gonna beat you into the ground, or in this case, into orbit, just like last time," teased Riku, while moving a pile of clothes away from him as he sat down.  
  
"You got lucky! A hammer fell right where you were standing!" Sora protested.  
  
Just then "3.2.1.GO!" the announcer's voice echoed.  
  
They all went at each other. Riku took out a bomb and threw it at Sora. It exploded on Captain Falcon, and, after, he went after Link. But before they could hit each other, Kairi as Jigglypuff hopped over and sang her sleep song. The two immediately fell asleep. She pummeled both of them with a fan that she got a few seconds earlier. Link jumped to Jigglypuff's other side and started slashing at her. Too bad a Venasaur popped out of its room and started blasting him. Then Sora took the chance to hit Jigglypuff. He grabbed her and pulled threw her over his back. Just then, a hammer dropped right to Link's feet.again! He picked it up and started flailing it around. Sora and Kairi tried to run away but it was too late. Riku hit them both a few times and they flew into orbit.  
  
"Not again!" complained Sora.  
  
"And the winner is.Link!" the announcer said.  
  
"Okay, rematch!" Sora demanded.  
  
And they started to play another game.  
  
They played for hours until it was time for bed. They walked down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sora waved as he started to walk back inside.  
  
They all said goodbye and walked home.  
  
As Riku walked inside, he saw his mom and dad busy playing checkers, having a good time. He smiled as he went upstairs to his room. He brushed his teeth and went back down stairs.  
  
"Goodnight mom and dad!" He yelled.  
  
"Goodnight honey!" they both yelled back.  
  
Riku cringed at the 'honey' part, but then shook his head and smiled. He went back to his room and got in bed. A few minutes later he fell asleep.  
  
In his dream he was standing in a very strange city. There were tall skyscrapers all around. Sora and Kairi were nowhere to be found. He panicked.  
  
"Sora?! Kairi?!"  
  
No answer. He tried to calm down. He looked around, and to his confusion, there was no one around. He was cold, and there was a strong breeze. He shivered, rubbing his arms as he walked around. The time of day seemed to be dusk, because the sky was not very light. He walked down the sidewalk, and still found no one. He sat down on a freezing cold bench.  
  
He tried calling them again, "Sora? Kairi?"  
  
His voice seemed quiet but it kept echoing everywhere. Then everything disappeared. Everything was black all around him, except one thing in the darkness. Sora. He was just standing there. He was dressed in weird black clothing, and something about him didn't seem right. Suddenly, Sora took out a sword, and attacked him. Riku found that he had a sword with him, too. He quickly took it out and blocked with it. Sora pulled back his sword and tried to attack again. Again, Riku blocked it. Sora seemed very powerful, and much quicker. Sora pushed Riku away, and Riku stumbled backwards. Sora then slashed Riku in the stomach. Riku doubled over and fell to his knees. The cut was deep, and he was breathing hard. He struggled to get up, but only fell back down to his knees, his body screaming with pain. His vision was getting blurry, but as he struggled to look up, he saw Sora with Kairi taking her away.  
  
"Kairi! No!" he cried, but it only came out as a faint whisper. Kairi seemed to be screaming, but there was no sound. Everything started to swirl around him as Sora, taking Kairi with him, walked away, deep into the darkness. The sight of Sora started to dim as Riku blacked out.  
  
Riku sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He calmed down a little and looked around.  
  
"It was only a dream," he sighed to himself.  
  
He looked at the clock: 3:17 in the morning. He didn't think he'd have that dream again tonight, so he lay back down and, after a while, fell back asleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Lunis: WOA! Long! Weird! I don't even know if that will ever even fit into the story! I would have made a line to separate the dream from the reality, but SOME of my punctuation marks aren't WORKING again!  
  
puntuation marks: *cowering in fear*  
  
Lunis: Lotsa comments! I would've done Smash Brothers Melee, but I don't have it yet, so I don't know very much about it. It gets hard and boring writing about them playing videogames, and that's why I ended it quickly. The dream was very fun to write! I hope you liked it! This chapter was kinda weird. Oh and just to be safe, I don't own Nintendo64, Super Smash Brothers, Link, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, or Smash Brothers Melee. I forgot what the pokemon tower area was really called, but I don't own that either. Review me! 


	5. Leaving

Lunis: Agh! I can't get over that last chapter! It was weird! It didn't fit! And I didn't get any reviews. I need help. Should I erase that chapter? Should I make the chapter a sign of things to come? Should that chapter just be a bad dream? Help me! Give me that good advice that I know you have!  
  
Riku: And that means you, UltimaMoOgle, and you, Blue-Wolf.  
  
Lunis: I'm going to be busy for at least the next two months, so I might not update as much. This weekend, I had a basketball tournament. It was awesome! I'll try to make this chapter without advice, but it will be hard. I'll go back and change it if I get better advice.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Many days later, the raft was finished. The evening before the day they would leave, they talked with each other on the island with the paopu tree.  
  
"So, we leave tomorrow?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Yep, tomorrow's the day," answered Sora. Then a few things entered his mind, "What if things happen the same as last time? You know, the whole 'other worlds' thing."  
  
"Well, why would it be the same like that? Was it just coincidence, or would it happen the same every time we tried this? But if it did, why would it? What would it make any difference if we went of not?" Kairi contemplated.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't say it would even happen. The sky doesn't look cloudy, so maybe there won't be any storm and it might not happen?" he guessed.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Hey, let's all camp out on the beach. Then we could be out here, and if anything happens we would all be together." suggested Kairi.  
  
"Ya, that's a great idea." Sora turned around and looked at Riku. He then noticed that Riku had been completely silent the whole time. "Hey, are you okay, Riku?"  
  
"Who me? Of course I am. I was just thinking," Riku smiled.  
  
Sora smiled back, "Okay, let's get everything set up out here."  
  
They set up their sleeping bags on the ground and built a small campfire. They ate some of the snacks they brought from their house and then, got into their sleeping bags. Sora was in the middle with Kairi on one side, and Riku on the other. Kairi was already asleep. Sora looked over at Riku. He was laying with his hands behind his head, looking up at the beautiful stars. The sky at destiny islands was gorgeous. It was so clear and full of bright stars. Shooting stars occur pretty often, here. About once every four days. And it just so happened that today was one of them. Sora looked up and they both saw a beautiful streak of light leap across the sky. A while after that, Sora slowly faded to sleep. Riku stayed up late, thinking, not knowing how much time passed. There were so many things to think about. And he didn't forget that dream. 'It's just a silly dream,' he convinced himself, 'It's stupid. That would never happen. Sora's a good person,' with that, he went to sleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The next morning, Sora woke up. He looked around and found that the others were both still asleep. That was a little weird to him, because he usually slept a little later than them. He figured that it was because he was so excited. He got up and walked through the door to where the raft was. It was also the place where they usually raced each other. He started to pull the raft to where the others were.  
  
"Man, it's heavy! How is it able to float?" he asked himself. He stopped and went to wake the others up. It was to heavy for him on his own.  
  
He got to where they were laying and shook Riku, "Wake up, Riku."  
  
Riku was tired from staying up late, and he didn't want to get up yet, "Leave me alone. It's cold out there," he pulled the sleeping bag over his head.  
  
"...No it isn't." Sora said confusedly. Sora shrugged and started pulling Riku's sleeping bag.  
  
"C'mon, what are you doing?" Riku heard the sound of water getting nearer. Immediately he hopped out of his sleeping bag. It was just a few feet from the water. He glared at Sora as they went to wake up Kairi.  
  
After Kairi was awake, they pulled the raft to the beach. They wanted to say goodbye to their friends, but they found that they weren't here. They climbed up to the tree house and looked in one of the rooms. No one was there. They looked to the spot where Tidus usually is, but they didn't see him.  
  
"Why wouldn't they be here? I wanted to say goodbye," Kairi wondered.  
  
Just then, Selphie walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Selphie, where are the others?" asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know," She said with her hands behind her back, not showing them that she was crossing her fingers, "They said that they didn't care if you leave; that you guys were just a hassle to them," she shrugged. Then she let out a long, uncompassionate sigh, "But I guess you could come with me for breakfast. I mean you are going to be leaving soon. So I suppose it's the least I could do to let you come with me," she said her sentences slowly, in a ho-hum tone.  
  
The others looked at each other. Had they really been such a pain? They were sad that their friends felt that way; they didn't know that they had been such a bother. They followed her slowly down the tree house.  
  
She walked into the 'secret' cave. Why did she go in there? They followed her in.  
  
"SURPRISE!" there standing inside the cave was Wakka and Tidus.  
  
Selphie walked beside them, "You didn't think you could go away without a going away party, did you?" she said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So, you didn't think we were just a bother?" Sora was being a little slow.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not! We love you guys!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"You scared us, Selphie!" yelled Kairi.  
  
"Am I a good actress?" Selphie beamed.  
  
There was a picnic blanket spread out on the floor, and lots of good food was on it. There were pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and just about any other kind of breakfast meal made specially by Wakka and Tidus but mostly Selphie.  
  
"Wow, you guys really didn't have to do this," Kairi stared at all the food.  
  
"But we insist! Eat to your hearts content!" she encouraged.  
  
At that the three of them sat down and started eating.  
  
"You guys can have some too, if you want," offered Sora.  
  
"No, that's okay. We already ate." Tidus declined.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Wakka dove into the food.  
  
"Wakka!" Selphie sighed.  
  
Kairi giggled, "It's okay, Selphie. There's plenty for everyone."  
  
After they finished eating, they went outside to the raft.  
  
"Hey, before you go, lets have one last sparring match; all five of us!" Tidus declared.  
  
"Ya, that sounds great! How about it guys?" Sora loved the idea.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
"Ha! We all know who'll win this one." bragged Riku.  
  
"Ya; me!" Sora retorted.  
  
"Alright everybody! On the count of three!" announced Kairi, "One...two...three!"  
  
Everyone started attacking each other. Selphie's jump rope caught around Riku's legs and tripped him. Wakka aimed a ball at Tidus, but unintentionally hit Sora instead. Riku knocked Selphie down with his spring kick, and hit Tidus with his wooden sword. Sora ran up to Wakka and hit him a few times with his sword. Selphie hit Tidus with her jump rope.  
  
Things went on like this until only Riku and Sora were still in the game. Both looked ready to go. Sora charged at Riku, and Riku jumped up high, just missing the blow.  
  
"You still don't got it," Riku and his normal arrogant attitude.  
  
Sora charged at him again. This time Riku blocked the hits.  
  
"My turn!" Riku went forward and hit Sora.  
  
Sora came at him, yet again. They both hit their swords together, pushing on each other with all their might. Something distracted Riku and made him ease up. Sora took that advantage and pushed Riku, making him stumble backwards. Then, Sora slammed his sword right into Riku's stomach. Riku doubled over gasping for air. Riku remembered his dream. It was just like this. He remembered the evil Sora taking Kairi away. Riku, still holding his stomach, looked up at Sora with shock and a hint of fear. Sora's triumphant smile faded.  
  
"Riku, are you okay?" he asked concernedly.  
  
Riku got over it, and the look on his face disappeared. He stood up.  
  
"Ya, I'm okay. But it's not over yet! You have to do a lot more than that to beat me!"  
  
Sora's smile returned as they started battling again. Sora got in a few good hits, but as the fight went on, it showed that Riku was more skilled.  
  
"Alright, I give up. You win Riku." Sora declared, after a while.  
  
Riku stuck his nose up and walked around arrogantly.  
  
"What a surprise. Riku won," said Tidus sarcastically.  
  
"Look at the huge thing on Riku's neck!" Wakka gasped and pointed.  
  
"Huh?" he looked down over at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry it's just your head." he laughed.  
  
Everyone fell to the ground laughing, except Riku. Riku was too busy giving Wakka some of his meanest deathglares.  
  
After that was all done, it was time to leave. They were all saying their good-byes to each other.  
  
"Were gonna miss you guys so much. What will we do without you? Are you ever coming back?" Selphie was pulling on Riku's arm.  
  
"I don't know," was all they could say.  
  
They pushed the raft into the water and got in. They could see the others waving until they were out of sight. They were going to miss each other.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Lunis: They left! Finally! This was another weird chapter. I worked hard on it. Tell me if you don't like it. It's late and I'm tired, so goodnight! I don't own anything except my name.  
  
Riku: Review plz. 


	6. Heartless

Lunis: T_T Oh my gosh!! Has it really been (about) four months?! I hate it when people do that!!! Especially me... Y_Y But now, I'm updating!!! It's a miracule!!  
  
Riku: @_@ You mean MIRACLE.  
  
Lunis: o_o ...LOL!! Okay, that was unintentional, yet stupid... Moving right along now!! This chapter might be a little different, because I haven't written in...FOUR MONTHS!!! _ And I'm not doing any more stupid disclaimers!!! I own it all!!! JUST KIDDING!!! Don't sue me!!  
  
Riku: Okay, now for the story.  
  
Lunis: I'm scared!  
  
Riku: ...No you're not.  
  
Lunis: Grrr, okay, okay. Here's chapter...six, is it?  
  
Riku: Yep, six.  
  
Lunis: CHAPTER SIX  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
"I am so bored! We should have brought our videogames!!" Sora considered.  
  
"And plug it into what, Sora?" Kairi reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah, heh, no plugs" Sora smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Hmph," Riku muttered something while smiling and staring down at something.  
  
Sora looked over at Riku and couldn't see what he was doing, so he walked over to him.  
  
Sora gasped. Riku realized that Sora was looking at him and hid whatever he had behind his back.  
  
"What is it?" Kairi asked, concerned.  
  
"A Gameboy!!" yelled Sora. "I just realized I left mine at home. We have to go back!!!"  
  
Riku and Kairi looked at him like he was crazy. Sora was silent for a few minutes so everyone went back to what they were doing. Just then, Sora sneaked up behind Riku.  
  
"You know, sharing would be a VERY nice thing to do," he whispered.  
  
"GAH!!"  
  
Riku jumped, startled, and almost dropped his Gameboy into the water. He caught it before it hit the water, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Share? It's mine! You should've brought yours!" he refused.  
  
Kairi walked over and watched Riku, "Oooh I love that game!! Come on Riku! Let us try!"  
  
"Yeah Riku! Two against one!!" Sora agreed.  
  
Riku sighed in defeat and handed Sora his Gameboy.  
  
"I get a turn in a few minutes, Sora," Kairi stated.  
  
Sora just nodded in response. After a while, Kairi sat down and took out a purple string. She then found the bag of beads she brought and started stringing them onto it. Riku sat and stared out at the ocean.  
  
'Nothing but ocean...Is there anything out there?' he wondered.  
  
He lay down on his stomach, and propped his elbows up, staring into the abyss. He saw shadows in the water; some darting to and fro, and some inching along in a sort of sluggish pace.  
  
'Fish,' he thought, 'They're bigger than the ones at the island.'  
  
He stuck his hand in the water, drawing unrecognizable patterns lazily, with his hand. He stopped suddenly.  
  
'I wonder how friendly they are.'  
  
He got up and took a small piece of bread and threw it into the water. After a few seconds, a fish popped its head out and stared at him. He stared back, getting a little closer to it. The fish smirked at him mentally. When Riku got even closer, the fish squirted him in the face. And playfully swam away. Surprised, Riku just sat there, staring. He snapped out of it when he heard Sora and Kairi laughing hysterically. They had been watching him the whole time. He frowned at them, but really wasn't that upset, as he wiped the water off his face.  
  
"Those fish seem really smart," Kairi remarked, becoming serious.  
  
Sora was still laughing.  
  
"Okay Sora it's not that funny!" said Riku.  
  
Sora finally stopped laughing, and handed the Gameboy to Kairi.  
  
"Here, you can play now"  
  
"Thanks Sora," she obliged.  
  
Sora walked over to Riku who was staring at the now setting sun. Riku turned and watched Sora as he sat down beside him. They both watched the sun until it was out of sight.  
  
Sora broke the silence, "I'm so bored!!"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes at him, but what he was really thinking was, 'ME TOO!!'  
  
"Let's play I Spy," suggested Sora.  
  
"...You have got to be kidding..." When Sora didn't respond Riku sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Hours later they decided to get to bed.  
  
"Good thing none of us usually falls out of bed," Kairi commented.  
  
They all laughed a little at that, and then got into their sleeping bags. Riku fell asleep first because of the lack of sleep he had the previous night on the beach.  
  
Riku woke up in the middle of the night, alarmed.  
  
'Something's coming; I can feel it,'  
  
Riku stood up and looked at the other two. Just as did, the raft jerked harshly, being bumped by something, causing Riku to lose his balance and fall back down. Kairi and Sora woke up.  
  
"Riku, what's going on?" asked Sora, fully awake, now.  
  
"I don't know. Something just bumped our raft."  
  
They peered into the water and saw a gigantic shadow swim under the boat. Then, as if on cue, a gigantic, black sea monster erupted from the water. It's roar was deafening.  
  
"Look, Sora! It has a Heartless symbol on it's chest!!" Riku shouted above the monster's roar.  
  
Sora gasped as he saw it, "A Heartless?!"  
  
The monster swung its enormous tail at the three, but they all managed to dodge it.  
  
"It's going to destroy the raft!" Kairi screamed.  
  
Just then, Riku's and Sora's keyblades appeared in their hand. They paused for a moment in surprise, but then prepared to attack the sea monster. Realizing that there wasn't much room to fight on the raft nor could they reach the monster from there, Riku got an idea. The monster reared its head back and then lunged, snapping its mouth at them. Sora barely dodged it while knocking Kairi out of the way, whil Riku Jumped up onto its head. He ran to the back of it where spikes jutted from the back of its neck and heald on tight to it. The monster began furiously flinging its head around, trying to shake Riku off, but he kept his grip on it.  
  
"Sora! Distract it! Keep it busy for me!" he instructed.  
  
Sora nodded and began yelling at the monster to get its attention. Riku began to think of a plan.  
  
'It's chest where it has the Heartless sign is its weakness, so how do I get to it?' he wondered. 'I could climb down the spikes on its back, but how do I get to the front? Argh!'  
  
The dragon jerked, almost causing Riku to fall off.  
  
'Woah, that was close. I don't want to fall into the wate- ...wait, the sign on its chest is almost at water level. I could reach it from there! Of course! I should have thought of that in the first place.'  
  
Riku climbed down some of its spikes to get closer to the water and jumped off. He dove into the water and swam toward the front of the monster. It roared loudly and flailed around. Riku glanced over at Sora to see him shooting fire blasts at it. Though the monster was angered, the fire barely caused any injury to it. As a reward for his actions, Sora was forced to dodge a few swings from its tail. Kairi was sitting at the farthest edge of the raft, safely away from the monsters tail since it barely even noticed Kairi at all. Riku had gotten to the front of it and was now getting ready to attack it. He raised his keyblade as it powered up with magical energy, and forcefully plunged it into the monsters chest. It shrieked horribly and started sinking rapidly into the water, flailing even more rapidly now. It slammed its tail into Riku, and they both plunged underwater. Riku sat dazed for a few seconds underwater, but then woke up and began swimming to the surface. Before he could reach air, something grabbed his ankle. He looked down to see the monsters tail wrapped around his foot. It was still alive. One of its claws slashed at him. He tried to swim out of the way, but the monsters tail held him in place. Its claws hit him dead on.  
  
'Ah! What am I going to do? Not only am I unable to dodge its attacks, but I need air! And fast!' he thought worriedly.  
  
Right then, he saw Sora swimming down towards them. Sora looked at Riku's panicked face and saw the monsters tail around his ankle. He swam towards its chest for one last blow. Seeing as its tail was preoccupied, the monster swung its claws at Sora, but he swam out of the way of them. Riku was getting dizzy now and his vision blurred. He could not hold on much longer. The monster snapped its jaws, chomping at Sora, but again, he dodged it. He was at its chest now. He pulled his keyblade back, just as Riku had done, and stabbed it into the monster. Riku's dizziness grew until his vision darkened and he closed his eyes. The monster howled and released its grip on Riku as it sunk, finally dead, into the dark water. Sora swam as fast as he could over to Riku, who was now floating limply in the water. He grabbed Riku and brought him to the surface. Sora gasped when he reached the air, breathing hard as Riku began to cough, breathing hard as well, opening his eyes. They both swam to the raft to see Kairi waiting for them.  
  
"Sora! Riku! You're back! I was so worried!" she exclaimed.  
  
They both smiled while still catching their breath, climbing on to the boat. Kairi looked at Riku and gasped.  
  
"You're hurt!" she cried.  
  
Sora looked at him and saw a bunch of gashes bleeding across his chest, on his arms and some on his face.  
  
"Ouch! Riku, what did you do down there?!" Sora asked, being a little sarcastic.  
  
"We have to bandage you up," said Kairi.  
  
So they began to bandage Riku's wounds. All the time Riku, thinking it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
After it was all over with, they lay back down.  
  
"So, the heartless are back, huh?" Sora thought.  
  
"I guess so," complied Riku.  
  
"What do we do if some more attack us tonight?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Well, I guess all we can do is go back to sleep, and deal with it when the time comes." Riku advised.  
  
So they went back to sleep, and nothing else bothered them that night.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Lunis: WOW! Long! I didn't know I had it in me! Well, there's some action for ya. I don't know when I'll update next, but if it isn't tomorrow, it might be a while. I'm gonna be gone on vacation for a while, sorry. This chapter was fun! The heartless are here! I hope you liked it!  
  
Riku: Go ahead! R&R  
  
Lunis: Rest and recreation? o_O;  
  
Riku: Read and review!!  
  
Lunis: ...OH! ^_^; 


	7. More Trouble

Lunis: YAY! I'm in the mood for a story! Gak! I hate it when I find stupid mistakes in the chapter AFTER putting it up! Oh well. Hopefully you still get the point. Let's see, what will I put in this chapter? I dunno! Let's just read and find out! Oh, I have a few comments about last chapter that I forgot to put. ^_^; First of all, I know that fish thing was lame, but they had to have SOMETHING to do. That was all I could think of, at the moment. I Spy, LOL! Should I make Sora less umm...blonde? Personally I think it's funny, but what do you think? Oh, and you know how Riku said he could "feel the heartless coming?" Well maybe he could sense the heartless because he used to control them? I think so.  
  
Riku: ...Lunis...  
  
Lunis: What? WHAT?! Okay! Okay! I've been reading spoilers!! I'll never finish the stupid game anyway!! Yeesh!  
  
Riku: Uhuh.  
  
Lunis: Oh ya, what was Riku's keyblade called? I forgot. Review and tell me, plz. Now for chapter seven!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
The three woke up to find the sky gray and full of clouds. A cool stormy wind was blowing.  
  
"Actually, I think this cool wind is kinda nice. And the clouds make good shade." Kairi pointed out.  
  
"Well ya, the only bad thing is that clouds rain." Riku was being halfway sarcastic.  
  
Sora decided to change the subject to keyblades.  
  
"We got our keyblades back." he observed, picking his Kingdom Key up.  
  
"I bet that means there's a whole lot of heartless yet to come," replied Riku.  
  
"Why and how could they have come back?" Sora asked, "What do they want?"  
  
"To take peoples hearts, of course," responded Riku, "How and why now? I don't know..."  
  
Kairi interrupted them, "Look, guys! Dolphins!"  
  
The two boys looked to where she pointed.  
  
Sora looked at them curiously, "They look scared."  
  
"How can you tell if it's scared? Have you ever seen a scared dolphin before?" Riku criticized.  
  
"Well, not really, but they just seem scared."  
  
A dolphin swam quickly up to the raft. The three stared down at it, although Riku stayed a little farther back, remembering the last time he stared a fish in the face. It came up to Riku's keyblade which was laying down on the raft. It began nudging it with its nose while squeaking. Then, it swam to Sora who was sitting at the edge of the raft. It pushed the hand that Sora was holding his keyblade with, squeaking some more. Riku walked over and picked his keyblade up. The dolphin nodded at him and quickly swam under the water. Sora and Riku glanced at each other. Both having the idea of what the dolphin was trying to tell them. They looked out onto the water and saw a bunch of black fins swimming in the water.  
  
"Shark Heartless, maybe? What do you think, Riku?" speculated Sora.  
  
"I think you're right," he agreed.  
  
The fins approached the raft and started circling it. One of the Shark Heartless came closer to the boat to attack, showing its jagged teeth. As soon as it was close enough, Riku smacked it on the head with his keyblade. It swam under the raft, and another shark came to attack.  
  
"You know, they're pretty much harmless if you can keep them from taking the raft apart. They can't reach us from there," Riku noted.  
  
The shark seemed to be listening to what Riku was saying. It got mad and splashed at him with its tail.  
  
Riku laughed at it, "Oh horror! It splashed at me!"  
  
The shark went back with the rest, and they swam a little farther away. They started swimming in a strange pattern, and soon some more black fins, all in a row, cut through the water.  
  
"Oh, you're calling your friends? What good will that do you?" Riku continued to harass the sharks.  
  
The fins raised out of the water revealing a very large and angry sea snake Heartless. Sora and Kairi glared at Riku.  
  
"Heh...oh," he smiled sheepishly, "Umm, nice sea snake?"  
  
The other two sighed and shook their heads. The snake hissed at them; Riku in particular. It lunged at him, but he jumped aside and slammed his keyblade into it, leaving a slash at its lower neck. It hissed loudly. Quickly, it turned its head and spat a poison barb at him. He barely dodged it by falling down. It spit more at him, but he rolled away. He got up and ran to the side of the raft. Sora shot fire blasts at it, but it had no effect.  
  
"Fire won't work, Sora. Watch this!" Riku yelled.  
  
He stuck his keyblade in the water and used a lightning spell. The keyblade zapped the water with electricity, electrocuting both the snake and the sharks. The sharks had had enough and swam away, but the snake got even more enraged. It knocked the boat with its tail, sending the three falling into the water. Its body slid headfirst back under the water.  
  
"Why is it so focused on you, Riku?" Sora was confused.  
  
"Because I'm the one who got it mad, duh." responded Riku.  
  
The snake went under the raft and came up under them.  
  
"Get Kairi back onto the boat. I'll handle this." Riku ordered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sora wasn't.  
  
"Just go, already!" he shouted.  
  
Sora gave him a doubtful, worried look, and swam over to Kairi. The snake came up under Riku to take a chomp at him. Riku swam upward, out of its reach, and it chomped water. While its mouth was closed, Riku pushed off of its head to the side and slashed at its head. It turned around, furious, and shot poison barbs in close range at Riku. He had no time to dodge, and it hit him in the shoulder. He just grimaced and pulled it out. He hit the snake on the head which stunned it for a few seconds as he went to the surface for a breath of air. He took a breath at the surface and went back down for the snake. It had recovered and went after Riku. It was trying a new approach and started whipping its tail at him. He ducked the first one, but the second time, its tail hit him and worsened one of the cuts on his arm.  
  
'Let's finish this!' he thought, 'I've had enough.'  
  
His shoulder was beginning to ache, now. He dodged more attacks from its tail as he came closer to it. It again began snapping at him, but he pointed his keyblade at it and used an ice spell that froze its mouth shut. As it sat there, trying to open its mouth, Riku got on top of its head and stabbed his keyblade right through his head. It waved around, tearing Riku off its head with its tail. It finally stopped moving and let go of Riku. He realized that his keyblade was still stuck in its head while it was sinking deeper and deeper into the water. He swam down after the snake to get it back. Waves of cold shot through his arm, as he swam deeper, catching up to the dead sea snake. As he got to it, the waves of cold in his arm had turned into jolts of pain. He winced as he pulled his keyblade out of its head. He barely managed to get to the surface. His whole body hurt. He was very tired because he felt short of breath, and the air in his lungs seemed cold. His muscles were beginning to cramp.  
  
"A little help here, Sora," he managed to say.  
  
Sora, who was on the raft with Kairi, dove into the water to help Riku back to the raft.  
  
When Sora got to Riku, he looked unconscious, but then he spoke to Sora as Sora brought him back, "He got me with one of his poison barbs, and now my whole body aches," he spoke quietly; eyes closed.  
  
"Don't worry Riku. Kairi brought some poison cures with her," Sora assured him.  
  
He nodded faintly. They got to the raft, and Sora lay Riku on his back. His skin was pale, and Sora and Kairi could see that his left shoulder was discolored. Sora told Kairi what happened and told her to get a poison cure. She handed it to Sora as he lifted Riku's head up to drink it. Sora poured it in his mouth, and he slowly swallowed it. They left him there to rest, since it would take a while to work, as the clouds began to rumble above their heads. Soon, rain started pouring down, and Sora and Kairi put a blanket around Riku, so that he would not catch a cold. They also got some for themselves and put it above their heads to be sheltered from the rain.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Lunis: *sigh* My brain got tired at the end of that one. I'm not sure I like this one. It's just another fight with the Heartless. What do you think? And what's with me and smart fish?! Okay, okay, a dolphin isn't a fish. I bet I'm making no sense to you right now. My brain is really tired. "Oh horror! It splashed at me!" LOL! You may be asking, "Why does Riku always get hurt?" It's because he's always the one doing the fighting! Why that? Because I like him the best! And he's the main character in the fic. Let's just say it's "Lunis Drama." Okay...I'm not even making sense to MYSELF right now. Ask any questions you want in your review, and I'll answer 'em after my brain gets some rest, okay?  
  
Riku: R&R  
  
Lunis: Which means READ AND REVIEW...not REST AND RECREATION.  
  
Riku: Uh, ya.  
  
Lunis: And like I said, I'll be gone for a while on vacation, so no more updates for a while. Bye! 


	8. Unexpected Meeting

This part has just been recently put in. The rest was in when I wrote this chapter.{Hi people. I'm really sorry I didn't put this up earlier. It's been done ages ago! FF.net wouldn't let me upload it for a while is why it's late.}End.  
  
Lunis: I think I finally got a plot for this thing, but there is one..actually, two major things that I'm not sure about. I think need opinions, but I'm afraid that if I told you what I was thinking, it would spoil it. One decision (the easier one), I need to make now, but I can wait a while until I have to make the other. .. .. .. .. .. .. Okay! I've decided to go with it! *crosses fingers and talks to herself* Please, do a good job. Please, do a good job. Please, do a good job.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/--- WAIT!! STOP THE STORY!!  
  
Lunis: I just got an idea! I have solved BOTH of my problems! I'm REALLY sorry for those of you who have not gotten very far in the game! This will probably not make any sense to you. It might even spoil something. *checks the reader meter* (it shows how many people are reading) Aah! 0?!?! Hurry up and win the game, so you can read this!! Hopefully my decisions were the right ones. _!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Riku found himself surrounded by long grass as far as the eye could see. A small dirt path wound past him and out of sight. The sun shone brightly and warmly, and small, puffy clouds moved slowly by in the slight breeze.  
  
'Where am I?' he thought. 'Well, at least it's better than a cold, empty city or a dark void where your best friend tries to kill you and take your other friend.'  
  
He decided that he should probably start heading in some direction, so he got on the dirt path and followed it.  
  
He didn't know how long he walked nor if there was anything else out there. Just then, he thought he saw something. It was so far away, it looked like just a dot, but Riku walked toward it. When he came up to it, he saw that it was a large oak tree, about three yards from the path. Underneath the tree, it was shady, and all around the tree, the grass seemed a lot shorter and very green. It looked comfortable, so he walked up to it. Riku gasped when someone appeared in front of him. He didn't really gasp from the surprise of someone appearing right in front of him; he gasped because of whom that someone was.  
  
"Ansem!" Riku exclaimed angrily.  
  
Riku was just about to attack him, when he noticed he, himself, didn't have any sort of weapon. Riku looked at Ansem's face. It was calm and serious..but wait. That look in his eyes..was he sad?  
  
'Yeah. Sad that Sora beat him, I bet,' scoffed Riku mentally.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ansem?" Riku growled.  
  
"It is a long story. In short, I am not in the darkness any longer. I am fighting against it and the Heartless," explained Ansem.  
  
Riku was incredulous, "Well in that case, I want to hear the long story."  
  
"As you wish. Back when I was the ruler of Hollow Bastion, I became curious of the darkness in a heart, so I began testing the darkness in human hearts. My tests inadvertently caused their hearts to collapse. I was not troubled. I merely placed the bodies under the castle. I had an abundant amount of test subjects. What I did not realize was that the darkness was already beginning to consume my heart. I was so foolish!" he berated himself angrily. There was a pause, and he continued, "I found that in place of the bodies under the castle were these dark, emotionless beings. I studied them and discovered they had no heart. For obvious reasons, I named them the Heartless. I became so consumed in the Heartless, creating more and more, that soon, I gave up my heart to the darkness," he bowed his head sadly, "I was truly evil, becoming obsessed with destroying worlds overwhelming them in darkness. I think you know everything else, up to the point where Sora defeated me. There is still something that confuses me, to this day. I was just about to open the door to Kingdom Hearts, speaking of the complete darkness within it, when the boy said that I was wrong; that Kingdom Hearts is light. The door opened. He was right. A beam of pure, white light erupted from within the door. My body, almost entirely made of darkness, couldn't tolerate such a light, and I disappeared. Then, another of my theories was incorrect. I believed that when a body was destroyed, it would go to Kingdom Hearts. Instead, I was brought here. I don't know why nor where this place is, but when the door opened to Kingdom Hearts, my heart was cleansed of the darkness. I have decided to fight against the darkness; to never let it consume hearts, again."  
  
"So, why am I here?" Riku inquired.  
  
"I brought you here, in your dreams, to warn you of the impending evil I sense. I see you have already run into some Heartless," Ansem looked at Riku's discolored shoulder, "but I sense a greater darkness; most likely the source of it all."  
  
"How can you do all of this?" asked Riku.  
  
"Having been influenced by the darkness has given me some sort of special abilities; I have yet to know them all. I can sense approaching evil, and I am able to speak to people through the mind. So far I am only able to speak to those with similar powers." He replied.  
  
"Hm, well that explains the time when I sensed Heartless before I even knew they were here," commented Riku.  
  
"You gained those abilities when you sided with the darkness."  
  
Riku sighed, "Yeah, I know."  
  
"This is all I know, for now. You may speak with me whenever you need," said Ansem.  
  
"Okay..Oh, Ansem?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you're lying, you'll be wishing you were in Kingdom Hearts when I'm done with you." Riku smirked.  
  
Ansem just nodded and gave a weak smile. Then, everything, the grass, the tree, the sky, and Ansem, faded away.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Lunis: I hope I did the right thing! It was a hard decision! Sorry this chapter took so long. Ugh! I need more reviewers! Thanks again, RikkuFF10! ..Hey..that rhymes..sort of. ^_^; Hey, ya know what? Riku hasn't said much lately!  
  
Riku: You say it like it's a bad thing.  
  
Lunis: IT IS!  
  
Riku: Okay, okay! I was just kidding. So, what is there to say? Hi. My name is Riku, and I'm talking. I'm talking, and my name is Riku.  
  
Lunis: Hey, that's a quote from a movie! Only different. It's from..uh..what was it called? "The Others"? Is that it? *sigh* I don't remember. Oh, well. Come back next chapter! 


	9. Opened Ports

Lunis: Wow! This year is busy!! I definitely have a lot to say. I'll start with the EXTREMELY BAD AND DEPRESSING news first. And no, it's not about the fanfiction. I might be moving!! I live near the West Coast, but I might be moving to the East Coast (in America). No offence, but I hate the East Coast!! So...HUMID!! And rainy, too! I love my house!! I love my friends!! I love my TV schedule and cable provider!!! And I love the West!! This is even worse than last time I had to move!! NOOO!! You know the kind of people who don't realize that they have a perfect life until it changes for the worse? I'm not like that. I know that I have an extremely good life, and I don't want it to change this way!!  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't written in more than half a year. I just haven't felt like writing lately. That's probably because I get it all out in school. Do I hate English class or what? Currently I'm in the middle of a research paper on acid rain, and a science fair is coming up soon. My life is so busy. But I really do love this time of the year!! Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and not to mention tons of new movies (Lord of the Rings!!)!! I can't wait until Pirates of the Caribbean comes out on DVD!!  
  
Darn, I knew I had more to say! I always forget! Oh, well. I have no idea how this chapter is going to turn out!! No idea at all!! Well, this is scary. What will I write about?!  
  
'apostrophes' = thinking /speaking telepathically  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
The rain had stopped, and Sora and Kairi were taking out sandwiches to eat for lunch.  
  
Kairi looked over at the still sleeping Riku, "He looks a lot better, now."  
  
"Yeah," Sora agreed.  
  
At that moment, Riku began to wake up.  
  
"Hey Riku! How do you feel?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Better. But wait until you guys hear this..."  
  
Kairi and Sora stared wide-eyed at Riku while he told them about Ansem.  
  
"Wow, so Ansem is good now?" Sora verified.  
  
"Where is he?" inquired Kairi.  
  
"Even he doesn't know. He just appeared there after Sora defeated him." Riku explained.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" wondered Sora.  
  
'Ansem?' 'Ansem'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Are you able to know where we are?'  
  
'Only partially. I know that you are in the world of Destiny Islands and that you are far away from the islands that you lived on.'  
  
'Is there any more land besides that?'  
  
'Yes, I can sense that there is more land; though, I do not know how much or how far away.'  
  
'Oh...'  
  
'I have a feeling that our abilities will increase the more we use them.'  
  
'Okay then. Thanks for the help.'  
  
'There is no need to thank me; I am glad to help.'  
  
"Hey guys, Ansem said that there is more land out here, somewhere. I suggest we just keep going, for now."  
  
"Well, okay." Sora agreed.  
  
Then, Riku, Kairi, and Sora all sat down to eat lunch.  
  
'!'  
  
'?'  
  
'I'm sensing an open port in your world. I am beginning to sense it in many worlds. The Heartless come in through these ports. And the number of ports is growing. You and Sora should be able to help reseal those ports with your keyblades. I cannot target the location of the port exactly, but with all of these Heartless around, I would think that you are going in the right direction.'  
  
"Hey guys! There's an open port somewhere that the Heartless are coming through. Let's find it and seal it!"  
  
"Yeah! ...But, where is it?" Sora wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we should keep going the same way until we know more." replied Riku.  
  
"Okay... ...I'm STARVING! Must...eat...my lunch...and Riku's, too!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"No way you're getting my food! I'm hungry, too!"  
  
Kairi giggled at the sight of Riku holding his sandwich as far away from Sora as he could, and Sora clawing at it, trying desperately to climb over Riku to get it.  
  
"I'll dunk you in the ocean; you know I will!" Riku threatened.  
  
Sora stopped immediately and looked at him, "Riku! You wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Oh yes I would!"  
  
"Well I don't believe you!" He began clawing at the sandwich again, and wrestling for the sandwich ensued.  
  
Sora nearly grabbed the sandwich, but Riku pushed him backwards. Sora felt himself falling, about to splash into the water, when he felt a hand grab him and pull him up.  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't," Riku smiled.  
  
Sora smiled back, relieved, and sat down to eat his sandwich.  
  
"This adventure of sealing the port sounds like fun!" said Kairi, "I can't wait until we get to land!"  
  
"Well Kairi, the port doesn't necessarily have to be on land. It could be thirty feet in the sky for all we know," Riku stated.  
  
"Well, wherever it is, I'm excited!" Kairi and Riku started eating their sandwiches.  
  
Nothing else happened for the rest of the day.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/  
  
Lunis: Hmmm, lots of talking. I don't blame you if you think it's boring. Tell me if you didn't like the apostrophe bold and italic thing. Sorry ppl! Did you know that the first half of this chapter was done a few weeks ago? I had to stop in the middle because I was so busy.  
  
Oh yes and I have something to say to RikuFF10. I haven't stopped reading your fic, and I'll start reading asap! I'm really sorry if I discouraged you from writing! I'm just really busy! *whispers* Hey readers...I'M GOING TO SEE LORD OF THE RINGS THE THIRD MOVIE TODAY!!! On the first day!!!  
  
*energetic* ThankyouIloveyoubyebye!  
  
P.S. Author's notes are in the "Author's Notes" chapter. Whoo!  
  
Riku: -_-; Okay, no comment.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunis: Hey ppl I didn't know that bold and italics don't work at FF.net, so I posted it wierdly! Tell me if you can't understand who is talking. I'll do something about it!!  
  
ALSO! LOTR IS NOT TODAY!!! O_O *dies!!!* My friend said she saw previews that it came out today!!!!!!! I believed her! She will pay!! DEARLY!!! ...I'm joking you know. But that sure bursts my bubble! I was really excited. Now I have to wait two more weeks!! *not energetic or very happy* Oh well. Bye ppl. ^_^ 


End file.
